Caroline & The Letter From Hogwarts
by Jana
Summary: Caroline learns about a very important part of Richard's past when their 10 year old daughter receives an acceptance letter from Hogwarts.
1. Caroline & The Letter From Hogwarts

**__**

Caroline & The Letter From Hogwarts

Chapter One

**__**

By: Jana~

~~Disclaimer~~

(Link doesn't work? See below.)

*****~*****

--Caroline awoke that morning, feeling like it was any other morning, unaware that this morning would be like no other. She rolled over and kissed her husband, Richard, softly on the lips, snuggling into his warm chest. Thirteen years of marriage certainly didn't dampen the spark between them… they were more in love than ever.

"Coffee?" she asked in a whisper…

"Please…" was his quiet reply, running his hand softly over her back… "I'm gonna be dragging today, but it's worth it." He smiled… "Last night was wonderful."

"Yes it was." She kissed his lips before moving from the bed… "Gotta make sure Gabby is up…"

"Yep."

"Don't be too long, you promised me help with the holiday cards. They're due by the end of the week."

"Right. I know."

*****

--Richard puttered downstairs after getting dressed, the chatter from his wife and 10 year old daughter bringing a smile to his face.

"Mornin Daddy." The young girl greeted him cheerfully…

"Good morning sweetheart. What's on the agenda today?"

"After school I have Girl Scouts. We're doing a nature hike through Central Park."

"Sounds fun."

She shrugged… "It's not like I haven't been in Central Park a thousand times before."

"You don't want to go?" 

"No, I do. Just wish for once I could go on a real adventure."

Richard smiled at his daughter's comment… so much like he was at that age.

"Better go." The young girl announced as she hopped off the barstool… "The bus'll be here soon."

"Have a good day." Her father called out, turning his attention to his wife… "Well, let's get this over with…" he complained… "Where do we start?"

She walked over to the desk and picked up a stack of panels… "We start with these." she stated with a smirk…

He groaned as he drug himself off the barstool… "You're lucky I love you."

Her smile grew wider… "I know I am."

She kissed him before he sat at the desk, then they focused on work.

*****

--When Caroline had gone to collect the mail, Richard took her absence as opportunity to stretch his legs and grab a quick sandwich. He was still rummaging through the fridge when Caroline walked in, mail in hand…

"Richard?" she asked with an odd voice that he immediately mistook for irritation at his not working…

"I'm just taking a quick break, Caroline. I'll get right back to it in a few minutes."

She looked at his back-end sticking out of the fridge as he rummaged… "Not that…" she informed… "This." She held up a letter she felt was unusual… addressed to her daughter (who never got mail).

He looked up and saw the letter, recognizing it instantly… "Where did you get that?" he asked as he approached…

"It came in the mail… for Gabby."

With an outstretched hand he requested the letter, than opened it and began to read…

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

__

Dear Ms. Karinsky,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

--"What is it?" Caroline asked, watching his facial expressions as he read the letter…

"She was accepted?" he muttered to himself as he stared at the yellow parchment…

She scowled… "Accepted?"

It was then that Richard looked up at her… "Ummm…" he stammered, unsure of what to say. 

He had never told her… not any of it. She was a Muggle, and not likely to understand, though in the past some Muggles had been told and handled the information well enough. Now he faced his wife of thirteen years, knowing he would need to explain everything, but not sure of where to begin.

"Caroline, ummm… sit down for a minute, ok?"

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head… "Not exactly." He waited for her to sit, then stood in front of her, holding out the letter… "Here."

She took it cautiously, knowing it had something to do with Richard's odd behavior. She read the letter silently to herself, it not making much sense, then turned to her husband for an explanation.

"It's a very good school…" he told her…

"Of…" she looked at the letter again… "Witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand. What does this mean? Why did it come addressed to Gabby? Did you apply for this school?"

"Not exactly."

"Then _what _exactly?"

"They know… who qualifies to attend…"

"Whose 'they'?"

"The Headmaster… the council…"

She shook her head as she looked over the letter again… "This doesn't make sense! _You're _not making sense!"

He gently took the letter from her hands… "Listen to me, Caroline, ok? And just- just… try to stay… open-minded."

"You're scaring me…" Tears started to pool in her eyes, and he quickly took her hands in his and kissed them…

"Don't be afraid. I promise you, this is not as bad as it may seem at first." He paused before continuing… "There is something I have been keeping from you. I didn't know if you would understand… I didn't keep it from you to hurt you… please understand. It's just-- It's just hard for Muggles to understand."

"Muggles?"

He sighed… "A person without magic blood."

She eyed him warily, waiting for him to continue…

"I am a wizard, Caroline. My Mother is a witch, as is her mother… and her father is a wizard. My father has a very little magical blood in him, from ancestors far back, but mostly, he's a Muggle. Was always raised as a Muggle… he left my mom when he found out… when I got the very same acceptance letter from Hogwarts."

"You're a wizard?" she questioned him…

"Yes."

"Like as in 'Merlin'?"

He chuckled… "Nowhere near as good as Merlin, I assure you…"

She jumped off the couch, past him and into the kitchen to distance herself from him… "This is a joke, right? Getting me back for the April Fools joke I played on you?"

He hung his head for a moment, then stood… "No, Caroline, this is not a joke."

He hated the look on her face… fear, anger, frustration, disbelief… she was struggling to understand, yet terrified to, all at the same time.

"Sweetie, I know this is a lot to take… that's why I didn't tell you before…"

"And Gabby is one? A witch?"

"She has magical blood… the ability to learn the powers to become a witch, yes."

"And you knew this?"

"I knew she would have _some _magical blood, yes…"

"Stop saying 'magical blood'!" she snapped, running her hands through her hair nervously…

"I am of both Muggle and wizard families. You are a Muggle. I didn't know what percentage Gabby would be."

"So, you have… powers?"

"Yes."

"You can… hurt… people?"

He shook his head… "I would _never _hurt someone unless in self defense."

"But you _can!"_

"Yes." He sighed as he looked down… "I technically have the ability to inflict pain… but I would _never _dabble in the Dark Arts!"

She didn't know what to say… what to do. She put her hands on the counter and leaned, her head hung low as she tried to digest all that was said. When Richard began to approach, she jumped…

"Stay there! Just-- Just… stay on that side of the counter…"

"Honey, it's still me! Still Richard. Still the man you married… the man that loves you so much… and would like to hold you and show you how much I adore you."

She stared blankly at him for a moment, then her eyes changed… so many emotions in her stare… "Show me."

"What?"

"If you have powers… show me! Do something… wizard-like."

"Caroline, please…"

"Do it Richard."

With a shallow sigh he went to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out his art supplies box. It didn't look much different from a toolbox, and when he opened it, and moved supplies aside, there was a secret door at the bottom. He opened the little flap and produced from it what looked like a stick.

"A stick?" she asked curiously…

"A wand." he corrected.

She watched him as he tapped the end of the wand on the palm of his hand, then he looked to her…

"You're sure?"

She nodded only slightly.

With a flick of his wrist, sparks flew from the wand, and after a few odd words Caroline didn't understand, Salty began to rise in the air.

Caroline backed against the opposite counter, her eyes wide, her mouth open, and when Richard saw her frightened expression, he gently guided Salty to the ground.

When Salty had all fours firmly on the wood floor, she meowed loudly in protest and ran from the room to the upstairs bedroom…

"She's alright…" he assured her… "Just scared."

"She's not the only one!"

"You don't need to be afraid Caroline… honestly." He tried to go to her, but she sprinted past him…

"I have to go! I can't-- I can't stay here!"

She ran out the door after grabbing her purse, and Richard called after her…

"Caroline! Wait! Please!"

But she kept running… down the stairs and out of earshot…

"Hey Richie!" Annie exclaimed as she poked her head out of her door across the hall… "What's with all the yelling?"

"Trying to catch Caroline…"

"Piss her off, eh?" she chuckled… "Just try'n keep it down, k?"

"Shut up Annie…" he muttered as he walked back in to his apartment.

"What a grouch!" she complained to herself before going back into her apartment and shutting the door soundly.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED IN…

_Chapter Two: 'Caroline & The Wizard'_

****

Disclaimer located at:

http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html


	2. Caroline & The Wizard

**__**

Caroline & The Wizard

Chapter Two

By: Jana~

~~Disclaimer~~

(Link doesn't work? See below.)

*****~*****

--"I know Dad, I know…" Richard said into the phone… "I know I should've told her in the beginning… I was worried she'd act exactly like this!" He heard the door creak open, and he turned to see Caroline peeking in… "Gotta go Dad… she's back."

He hung up the phone and watched as Caroline walked slowly into the loft, staying a distance away from him…

Richard didn't dare approach her, she looked like she might run away if he did… "Please, Caroline, can we talk about this? Please? I love you so much… please, let's just talk…"

"I feel like I don't know you anymore." She spoke with a quiet, unsure voice… "Like everything I knew about you is a lie."

"It's not. I never actually lied to you. You never asked me if I was a wizard, I just didn't volunteer the information."

She glared at him with an expression he recognized immediately…

"Ok, ok… that's lame. I know. But, I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want to freak you out." He sighed… "I didn't want you to leave me." he added sadly…

"I don't know what to think of all this Richard. In the blink of an eye it feels like my whole life is different."

"But it's not. I'm still me."

She didn't respond right away, she just looked at the ground. Finally… "Have you ever used your… you know… 'power', while we've been together?"

"Yes."

"When?"

He shrugged… "To change the litter box. It's how I used to change Gabby's diapers, until she got a bit older and I thought maybe she'd understand and tell you. Just… with chores mostly."

"Like how? Show me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You won't run away again?"

"Don't give me a reason to…"

He smiled… "Fair enough."

He took his wand and with a flick of his wrist and a few spoken words, the dishes began to clean themselves.

She watched for a moment, then approached the sink to get a closer look. She looked at Richard briefly, then reached out to touch a plate that was being scrubbed by an unmanned scrubber sponge. The sponge promptly but lightly smacked her hand and she jumped back…

Richard pointed his wand at the assailant… "Ah-ah-ah!" he scolded it, and it bowed to Caroline before continuing its duties.

"Unreal." She whispered as she watched in awe…

When he was sure she'd seen enough, he flicked his wrist again, a few odd words later the dishes and sponge dropped lifelessly into the sink.

"Now can we talk?" he asked carefully… she nodded with a slight smile.

Relieved, he exhaled sharply, his eyes closing as he gathered her into his arms… "You mean everything to me…" he whispered… "You and Gabby. I would never hurt either of you… or anybody."

"I know…" she whispered back… "I just… didn't know what to think. Still don't."

"I will explain it all to you, as much or as little as you want to know…"

"Let's start with the school." She suggested…

"Hogwarts. A very good school."

"Does it teach, like, reading and math and such?"

"Not as subjects themselves, but yes, that is taught."

"So, if Gabby went, she'd learn to use powers…"

"Yes."

"Isn't she a bit young? I mean, what if she learns stuff and… has troubles with how to… use it?"

"Actually, this is a good age to start. If she were to get much older, she may discover on her own her abilities and things could get… sticky."

"How so?"

"Well, as a rule, we are not to use our powers around Muggles, except in situations like ours, cause we're married. But, if she were to happen upon her powers, and a Muggle were to see, well, there are council teams who will have to… clean up the mess."

"I don't understand."

"I know, it's all a lot to take in. I'll explain that later. For Gabby to go now would be a good thing, the sooner she understands and learns balance and control the better."

She nodded… "So, we tell her this, and what if she freaks?"

"We'll talk to her… help her to understand. If she doesn't want to go… she doesn't have to."

"Ok…

He took her hand and clasped it between his… "Are you alright?"

"I will be. I have a million questions, but we can do them a few at a time."

He smiled and kissed her lips, and she melted into the warm familiar sensation…

"I love you Caroline." He whispered as he kissed from her jaw-line to her neck…

"I love you too." She breathed her reply, swept by his affections.

*****~*****

--Gabby walked through the door of her apartment, unaware of situation that had been simmering while she'd been at school and Girl Scouts…

"Whoa…" she stopped in her tracks as she looked at her parents, instantly realizing something was off… "Are you guys fighting or something?"

Richard smiled, and Caroline forced a smile to match… "No, sweetie, we're not fighting…" he told his daughter…

"But we do have something important to discuss with you…" Caroline added…

Richard gestured to the couch, and Gabby took a seat, setting her backpack aside… "What's up?"

He held out the letter, but before handing it to her, he prefaced a few points… "This came for you today. Now, it might be a bit confusing for you… at first… but we'll answer any and all of your questions, ok?"

She nodded as she took the letter from her father's hand, then began to read…

"What is this?" she asked as she looked beyond the parchment at her parents…

"There is something your father hasn't shared with us before…" Caroline interjected, looking to Richard to continue…

After he shot Caroline a brief smile, he turned to his daughter… "I'm a wizard."

She said nothing, her expression barely changing…

"Your grandma is a witch…" he continued… "As is your great grandma…"

"Ok…" she acknowledged him, then her stare moved over to her mom…

"I didn't know any of this until today." Caroline clarified… "I'm a… _Muggle_… apparently."

Gabby scowled at the unfamiliar word… "A huh?"

"A Muggle…" Richard explained… "Is a person with no magical blood."

"So, what does that make me?"

"Well, it makes you Gabby, our beautiful daughter… but it also means that you have the potential to become a witch… if you so choose to."

"Aren't witches like… green with big ugly noses and black pointy hats that make spells and hurt people? Like in Wizard of Oz?"

He chuckled… "That is a common misconception amongst Muggles. Witches are simply females with magical blood… who have the ability to use magical powers. Some do use their powers for evil, and dabble in the Dark Arts, but no one in our family history has ever become dark wizards or witches."

"And so… this school…"

"Is a very good school. I went there. Your grandma went there…"

"And I would live there? Like boarding school?"

"Yes. It's very much like a boarding school."

"Would I be allowed to come home if I decided I didn't like it?" Gabby asked worriedly…

Caroline nodded as Richard replied… "Yes. Of course."

"Can you… do stuff? Like change a frog into something else?" 

His daughter's enthusiasm made him smile… "Do you _have_ a frog?"

She smiled sheepishly, looking so much like her mother at that moment… "No."

He reached into the pocket of his painting smock and pulled out his wand. A flick of his wrist, a few special phrases, and a frog appeared on the couch beside Gabby…

"You do now."

"Whoa! Cool!" she exclaimed excitedly… "Do something else!"

He looked to Caroline, making sure she wasn't upset. Seeing her smile gave him his answer, and he turned to Gabby… "Alright…" flick of the wrist, uttered words, then he smiled… "Look in your pocket."

She pulled out a coin of some kind, but it was like no currency she'd ever seen before… "What is this?"

"It's a Sickle. _That_ is wizard money."

"Wizards have their own money? Cool!"

"So, Gabby…" Caroline spoke up… "Do you think you'd like to try Hogwarts? And see if you like it?"

Her daughter's smile faded, her expression turning serious… "I think so. But, am I gonna be the only one there who doesn't know anything about this stuff?"

"Most will know _some _stuff, some will be like you, raised as a Muggle, little knowledge of the wizard's way of life."

"And if I don't like it, I can come home?"

"Absolutely."

"What will we tell my friends? My school?"

"The truth." Richard replied… "That you are going away to a boarding school for your next term."

She nodded… "Ok. Yeah… I would like to go."

He was obviously excited… "Then you shall go."

*****~*****

--Caroline climbed into bed nervously. She had been to bed with Richard by her side for more than a dozen years, but the day's events changed things. Her husband was the same man she married, the same man she climbed into bed with and made love to the night before, but knowledge can be a tricky thing. She was now aware of something that made her feel uneasy about being in his presence. She didn't think he would hurt her… she knew he wouldn't… but she felt-- She didn't know what she felt.

He climbed into bed and kissed her lips softly, like he always did, but he felt her hesitance…

"You ok?" he asked gently…

"Yeah. Just thinking, where are we going to get that list of supplies? I don't know where to buy most of that stuff…"

"Diagon Alley." He replied at once…

"What's that?"

"It's like a strip of shops. Tricky to get to… Muggles would never be able to find it… which is the idea."

"Oh. Ok."

He could only see her in profile, but he could tell she was anxious… her body was tense… "Would you like to talk about stuff?"

She just shrugged.

"Talk to me Caroline…"

"I don't know how anymore…" she replied softly… "I don't even know what it is I'm feeling. How can I put it into words?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek… "I know you've had a lot handed to you today, and I just want to help you if I can…" he nuzzled up to her ear… "Help you understand… adjust… relax…"

She started to respond to his affections, but then suddenly grew stiff in his arms…

He sighed… "What's wrong?"

"Do you use your powers when we're… _together?"_

His hand raked through his hair in frustration, laying back onto his side of the bed… "I won't lie to you… I have before, yes."

"What? What did you do?"

"It would be difficult to explain."

"Try."

"I can sense what you need… what you desire. I attune myself to you… to please you."

"Like… reading minds?" She shot up in bed… "You can read minds?!"

"Not exactly."

She sighed in frustration… "That's your answer to near about everything."

"I'm sorry Caroline, it's a concept that's difficult to grasp. Most Muggles never do…"

"So, can you or can't you read my mind?"

"It's not a matter of can or can't…"

"Then what's it a matter of?"

"Timing. Mood. Openness. Connection. I _can _read _some _of your thoughts, when we are attuned to one another. When we make love, our connection is strongest. I can usually read your thoughts when we are being intimate, rarely at other times though."

"And you can't see how upsetting that might be for me?"

"I can. But sweetie, I would never do anything to hurt you, and I would never abuse my powers or use them at the expense of your feelings. When we make love, I am so connected to you, your thoughts and desires float into my head, and I love them! Relish them! Use the knowledge to love you and fulfill your needs."

She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes, and he wiped them away with his thumb with one gentle swipe…

"I just want to make you as happy as you've made me…" he whispered as he touched her face lovingly…

"You do…" she admitted… "And I'm sorry if I'm not handling all this very well…"

"I understand…"

"I mean, it's not every day your husband of over a decade tells you he's a wizard."

"Right."

"I'm not sure how to act around you anymore."

He couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips… "You act the same as you've always acted. I'm still the same person, Caroline."

"I know, I know…" she sighed… "So you keep saying."

"What about this bothers you? Really…"

"I don't know. I know you would never hurt me… or Gabby…"

"Never."

"I guess I just feel… inferior? Maybe?" she wrinkled her nose, looking sheepish, waiting for the confirmation to that statement…

"I'm not superior to you, Caroline, I just have abilities you don't."

She laughed shortly… "Yeah! To change me into a toad!"

"You know I never would. Besides, I'm partial to your current form." He slid his hand up her leg to rest high on her thigh as he began to kiss her neck…

She couldn't help but melt into his affections, and soon, the apprehension she felt because he was a wizard flew far from her mind. They made love with a passion that had yet to fade in all their years together.

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED IN…

Chapter Three: 'Caroline In Diagon Alley'

Disclaimer located at:

http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html


	3. Caroline In Diagon Alley

**__**

Caroline In Diagon Alley

Chapter Three

By: Jana~

~~Disclaimer~~

(Link doesn't work? See below.)

*****~*****

--Caroline and Gabby watched as Richard walked with confidence down the dark alley… they followed, but 2 steps behind and hesitantly…

"And you're sure it's down here?" Caroline asked skittishly as she hugged herself with concern…

"Yep." Richard replied with certainty… "I was just here last week."

"What?"

He immediately winced as he recognized her tone as displeased… "I just stopped by to get the new issue of _Wizard's Weekly_." 

"How often do you come here?"

"Once every week or two…"

When she shook her head, he knew the conversation wasn't over, but that she was dropping it for the time being.

He found the right brick, looked around, then tapped on it three times. The wall seemed to disappear before their eyes and what lied before them was an opening to a fairly busy street…

"Cool!" Gabby exclaimed as she stepped up to touch where the wall had once been…

"That's Diagon Alley?" Caroline asked quietly, as if the people in front of her would be outraged by her presence…

"No, actually, this is Lyndling Lane…" he explained as he gestured for them to move ahead onto the street before them… "We'll get to Diagon Alley from here."

Caroline turned once through the non-existent wall and watched as the wall re-appeared right before her eyes.

Gently, he took his wife's hand and started walking towards a small shop with a sign that read: _'Teas of all sorts. Muggle teas now available'._

The shop had an odd aroma to it. Not bad, just unfamiliar to Caroline. The décor reminded her of something out of the renaissance era, but there was something about the atmosphere that put her on edge…

"Relax…" Richard whispered in her ear…

"Richard!" a small man dressed in robes of brilliant burgundy greeted… "Too soon for the next _Wizard's Weekly_ ya'know!"

"I know. I'm here for different reasons." He replied proudly… "May I introduce my wife Caroline, and my daughter Gabby."

"I'll be! The Missus! We've heard a lot about you!" the shop owner shook Caroline's hand enthusiastically… "Honey! Come meet Karinsky's wife and daughter!"

Almost immediately a short plump woman dressed in clothes Caroline likened to something olden-day Gypsies might wear entered from a back room…

"Oh! Finally!" she exclaimed… "It is so wonderful to finally meet you my dears! Richard speaks so fondly of you both! Sincere Amore he tells us." She softly touched Caroline's face… "Such a beauty."

Caroline could only smile awkwardly…

"She's still coming to terms with all this…" Richard explained to the woman he obviously knew well… "And this is Gabby." He put his hands on her shoulders proudly…

"So nice to meet you dear." The shop owner's wife smiled as she shook the confused girl's hand… "She still coming to terms as well?"

Richard nodded… "Yes."

The shop owner stepped an inch closer… "What brings you by Richard?"

"Well…" his smile could not be contained… "Gabby has been accepted to Hogwarts."

"Oh! Congratulations sweetie! Such a wonderful school!"

"Many a wonderful witch graduated from that school!" The shop owner's wife added…

"So, you'll be heading for Diagon Alley then!"

"Yep! And we were hoping to borrow your flue."

"Of course! You have all the floo-powder you need?"

"Yep!"

The shop owner directed them towards their fireplace, a fireplace larger than any other Caroline had ever seen…

"We'll see you when you come back…" the owner's wife chirped… "We'll have a spot of tea!"

Caroline just nodded.

Richard removed a pouch from his pocket and opened it… "Now, we'll all go in together. Don't want to risk getting split up." 

He stood in the middle between his wife and child, then threw some powder from the satchel into the already steadily burning fire. The flames flickered green, and Caroline took a step backwards out of instinct.

"Nothing to fear…" he told them… "On the count of three we will take one step into the fire and _clearly_ say 'Diagon Alley'. You might want to close your eyes… your first time can make you a bit queasy."

Caroline was too confused and dumbfounded to argue or back out… so she simply nodded.

With another pinch of powder tossed at the flames, he counted to three and they all stepped forward.

The flames didn't hurt… they almost felt… cool. They all stated clearly 'Diagon Alley', then everything began to swirl around. Caroline closed her eyes as nausea came over her, clutching Richard's arm harder than before… if that were possible.

--"Caroline?"

She could hear Richard's voice, but didn't dare open her eyes, or open her mouth to speak…

"We're here Caroline… you can open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a small pub or tavern, the patrons watching the three new arrivals with curiosity.

"You alright Gabby?" he asked his daughter…

"Yeah! That was fun! Can we do it again when we go home?"

Richard smiled… "Yes."

--They exited the pub out onto the street. The very crowded, bustling street was full of young kids with a similar list of needed supplies in their hands, cheerfully chattering on about what they still needed to buy.

"First, we go to the bank." Richard informed…

"We went to the bank already." Caroline reminded him…

"We went to a Muggle bank. They don't take US currency here in Diagon Alley. They take Wizard currency. But, they will _exchange _our currency at Gringotts."

He walked with purpose, Gabby and Caroline trailing behind as they looked around them in awe. It wasn't _a lot_ different from a busy street in the Muggle world, but it was different enough to be fascinating to someone who had never been.

When they entered Gringotts, Caroline immediately startled at the sight before her…

"What are-- Who are--" she stammered, trying to complete a coherent question…

"Who are the bank employees?" Richard grinned at Caroline when she nodded, her eyes darting from one creature to another…

"They're Goblins. Grouchy, but fairly harmless. All business." He informed as they approached an open window…

"Yes?" the Goblin behind the counter offered his services to Richard…

"Karinsky. Vault number 811."

"Key?"

He handed the Goblin a small silver key, and the small creature took it, then inserted it into a box…

"For verification…" Richard whispered to Caroline…

"Yes sir, and what may I help you with today?"

"We would like to exchange US currency please."

The Goblin nodded… "Of course."

--Once back out on the street, Caroline fought to keep close as Richard and their daughter looked over and babbled about the list of supplies she would need for attending Hogwarts.

She felt out of place, even in the presence of her husband and daughter. Before she realized what had happened, she became separated from them. She'd only looked away for a moment, but that was all it took to lose sight of them.

Frantic, she called out for them, but the noise created unwanted attention. With a frenzied pace she darted in and out of the sea of people, trying to find them, becoming frightened at the thought of being lost in this strange and unfamiliar world.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, all the people around her making her feel slightly claustrophobic as they bumped their way past her. With effort she made her way to a clearing, a section of the street where it connected to another street… it nearly deserted in contrast to the rest of the area. 

She stood on her tiptoes, trying to spot Richard, knowing spotting their much shorter daughter would be difficult, but she couldn't see either of them. The sting of tears could be felt and she blinked several times, trying to stop herself from crying, but without luck. She turned away from the street and began to wipe her eyes when she saw a sign on the sparsely occupied street that shot off from Diagon Alley.

"Knockturn Alley…" Caroline muttered… "Maybe they went down there."

Slowly, nervously, she took a few steps onto the side street, her blood immediately running cold. This place had an eerie feel to it, unlike Diagon Alley where the overall atmosphere suggested happy people with exciting business. This place felt unfriendly and foreboding, and not at all welcoming of a 'Muggle' she was guessing. But still she walked along the nearly empty street, trying to spot the familiar face of her husband amongst the unfamiliar shops and people.

"Lost, eh?"

The voice was like nails on a chalkboard, and Caroline spun around to see to whom it belonged. An elderly woman with long, stringy, gray hair stood hunched over slightly, old age affecting her posture, her smile showing her yellow teeth… what few she had left. 

"Dangerous for a Muggle like you to be alone in these parts." She added as Caroline stared at her…

"How did you know…?"

"Deary, I've been a witch longer than you've been alive… I know a Muggle when I see one." Her smile changed to an almost evil grin, and her eyes changed to match... "Why not come with me? I can help you find who you are looking for..."

She slowly shook her head as she started to back away… "Uh, no… no thank you…" 

The witch took a step towards her, but then abruptly stopped…

Caroline jumped in fright as she backed into someone, and she yelped as she turned quickly, fists raised…

Richard grabbed her hands to stop her from striking him… "It's just me Caroline…" 

His voice was a welcome, soothing sound, and she threw her arms around him and clutched him desperately…

"I couldn't find you…" she mumbled against his chest… "I took a wrong turn…"

"It's ok." He consoled her, holding her as he walked with her towards Diagon Alley… "Knockturn Alley is not a good place to be…" he informed…

"Why is it there? Why have it at all?"

"It's like a bad section of town… why are there 'bad sections' in almost every city and town? There just is."

"That woman…?"

"A dark witch…" he informed in a quiet voice…

"How can you tell?"

"I can tell."

"Mom! There you are!" Gabby exclaimed as she saw them approach… "You ok?"

"She's fine. Just a little unsettled." Richard replied…

Caroline forced a smile… "I'm fine. Let's go get your stuff."

--The list was very specific… and one by one they purchased everything she would need. Robes, a cauldron, books, a wand…

The buying of the wand was an interesting experience. The shop owner stated more than once that the wizard doesn't choose the wand, the wand chooses the wizard.

He handed Gabby several wands, asked her to give it a flick, then odd things would happen. Papers would go flying, boxes would fall off shelves… then the shop owner would take the wand and hand her another one. Finally, after at least 6 tries he was happy with the result, and rung up the purchase.

--Last to be acquired, Richard bought his daughter an owl…

"They are great as a companion and he will be useful for delivering mail."

"Delivering mail?" Gabby asked her father…

"When at Hogwarts, you won't be using 'regular' mail… you will send your letters by owl. We will then respond by owl. It's faster and more reliable… when you have a well trained owl."

*****~*****

--"Gabby is already asleep…" Caroline informed as she entered the bedroom…

"Doesn't surprise me…" Richard replied… "She had a busy day."

"Same here." She yawned and stretched before climbing into bed… "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

He watched her lay back and close her eyes, her breathing deep and relaxing. She was comfortable in his presence again, and he smiled as he leaned over her, kissing her softly…

"I love you." he whispered…

There was a slight smile accompanying her response… "I love you too."

He kissed her neck, nuzzling against her ear… "I want to make love to you."

"Mmmm… I don't know if I have the energy…"

He licked her earlobe, drawing invisible circles with his tongue… "I have enough energy for both of us."

With just one eye open, she contemplated his words… "Why does that statement not seem as innocent as one might think?" 

His smile instantly put her at ease… "Do you trust me?"

"Explicitly."

After a few uttered words Caroline couldn't make out, he kissed her deeply… passionately…

Was it her imagination? Was it a coincidence? Did she just happen to catch her 'second wind' at that moment? She wasn't quite sure, but with his kiss she found an energy she didn't possess 2 minutes ago.

She caressed his body hungrily, a need growing in her… aching to be filled.

"What did you do?" she whispered breathlessly…

"Ssshhh… just let me love you…" He kissed her to silence her, his hands roaming her body… "I'll answer your questions later…"

She sighed and submitted to him completely, their love ascending to new heights as she placed all her trust in him once again, since learning of his status as wizard.

**__**

THE END?

**Authors Note: I may or may not go further with this. I originally had not intended to follow Gabby to Hogwarts, and I had definitely not planned on having her meet with the original Harry Potter characters, since I pictured this taking place more like in the year 2010. But, if the creative urge hits me, I may continue this at least till Gabby gets on the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 & 3/4.

**__**

Disclaimer located at:

http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html


End file.
